


forever young

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [157]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: she sees herself as an old woman. he doesn't.
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	forever young

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/645379709957505024/prompt-forever-young) on tumblr

Claire stared down at her hands, splayed across the dark blue quilt of her and Jamie’s bed.

She heard the rustle of his shirt as he pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor.

“Jamie?”

Now one boot thunked to the floor, too. “Aye?”

She counted the tendons, dark spots, and dark blue veins visible beneath her skin. “When you look at me, do you see an old woman?”

His other boot thunked to the floor, and the mattress dipped as he slid beside her, naked.

“What’s this?”

She clenched her fists, not looking at him. “I’m past sixty. My skin sags. I have spots.”

“So? I’m near sixty. My hair has silver in it. I get winded now more than I like.”

“Yes, but you’re still…you. Just older.”

He rested his hand - the tendons and veins prominent, too - atop hers.

“As are you, my Sassenach. You’re still you. Older. Wiser. And the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She huffed, pleased. “You don’t have your spectacles on.”

He squeezed her hand, then slid off the bed, opening the bureau and searching for his nightshirt. “I dinnae need them. When I see you in my mind, I see the half-naked woman bringing my shoulder back into joint. Only now I have today’s and yesterday’s memories to go wi’ it.”

She watched him dress. Remembering the first time she’d seen him do so - the morning after their wedding. and remembering the thousands of mornings in between.

She pulled back the covers. Crossed the room to hold him. “I feel young when I’m with you,” she whispered.

He hummed happily. “You remind me to never stop being the lad who won your heart.”


End file.
